Un amour, depuis longtemps refoulé, apparaît au grand jour
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Regina est amoureuse de Snow White, mais seulement ne s'en compte qu'un peu trop tard.


**_Salut tout le monde, je fais un OS à la demande de ma chère sœur qui ne demande qu'à rire :p Celui-ci portera sur un couple très insolite de Once Upon a Time, Snow White et Regina. C'est tellement … Comment dire ?... What the fuck ? x) Mais en même temps je vais essayer voir ce que ça donne :) _**

**_Et pensée à Camlapro :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Regina se promenait dans les rues, jubilant de la soumission de ses habitants. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'attendit absolument pas à ce que Snow lui rentre dedans de plein fouet.

« **Oh mince, je suis tellement désolée, Mme le Maire !** » S'excusa la brunette, regardant le sol et trouvant un certain intérêt à ses pieds.

« **Non, c'est moi qui vous ait rentré dedans, ne vous excusez pas, voyons.** »

« **Je me dois de m'excuser, et j'ai des choses à faire, laissez-moi passer s'il vous plaît.** »

Sur ces mots, Snow, ou plutôt Mary-Margaret, passa son chemin sans demander son reste sous le regard ahuri de Regina, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Snow _s'est excusée_, sans la regarder dans les yeux, puis la Mairesse roula des yeux et continua son chemin, faisant bien attention à ne plus rentrer dans personne, une seule avait suffi et puis bizarrement quand Mary-Margaret l'avait touchée, elle s'était sentie bien, bien mieux.

Elle rentra dans le Granny et se fit servir un café, serré. Et soudain, le shérif Graham s'assit à côté d'elle.

« **Madame le maire, nous nous voyons ce soir ? **» Chuchota le brun, faisant soupirer d'agacement la mairesse.

« **Non. Allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai marre que nous couchions ensemble.** »

« **Mais…** »

« **Connais-tu seulement la signification du mot ''_Non_'', Graham ? Je pense que non, car tu es _si_ idiot, _si_ puéril, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais en tant que Shérif, à part vouloir coucher avec la mairesse.** »

La brune se leva après avoir bu son café, plantant là le bel homme abasourdi qu'elle le rejette comme ça. Le shérif se ressaisit et se jeta à la poursuite de Regina, l'arrêta en la tenant par le bras.

« **Je vous préviens, Madame le Maire, ne venez pas pleurer parce que vous êtes en manque de sexe.** »

« **Des doigts suffiront, je pense, _Shérif_.** »

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de Graham, et s'éloigna, sous le regard perdu de celui-ci.

« **Madame le Maire est assez bouleversée pour l'instant Shérif, qu'elle boive un café très serré, c'est très rare. Mais ça arrive quand elle est en guerre contre ses idées dans sa tête.** » Commenta la serveuse Ruby, en s'approchant doucement de Graham, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres « **Mais moi, je suis toujours libre juste pour un soir. **»

L'homme fit un sourire charmeur, en passant la main dans ses cheveux les mettant encore plus en bataille.

« **Nous nous voyons ce soir alors ?** »

« **Avec plaisir, Shérif.** » Chuchota la brune.

« **RUBY ! Je te paye à ne rien faire ?!** » Hurla une vieille femme.

« **Roh, ça va j'arrive Grand-mère !** »

La serveuse courut à l'intérieur du restaurant non sans adresser un signe qui donna chaud au jeune homme.

Regina avait assisté à ça de loin, elle soupira, Graham n'était pas fidèle du tout, surtout avec une péripatéticienne en chaleur comme la serveuse. Elle reprit son chemin, et une jeune femme lui rentra dedans, faisant tomber ses livres.

« **Madame le Maire !** » Couina la jeune femme. « **Mon dieu, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolée. **»

« **Miss Blanchard ?!** » S'étonna la brune.

« **Oui, je suis désolée !** »

La brunette était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, elle tremblait de peur. Regina ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, elle se contentait de la fixer, ses grands yeux bleus, ses dents d'un blanc pur, une petite bouille très mignonne.

« **Madame le Maire ?** » Appela la brunette en claquant des doigts pour réveiller la mairesse.

« **Oh… Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.** »

« **Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste vous dire que c'est la dernière fois que je vous rentre dedans, promis.** »

Puis Mary-Margaret continua son chemin. Et Regina s'étonna de son geste, et de son invitation

« **Vous êtes libre ? Je pourrais vous inviter à boire un verre. Chez moi.** »Dit la mairesse en lui prenant le bras.

« **Oh… Euh… Je ne vous dérangerais pas ?** »

« **Non, puisque c'est moi qui vous invite, pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Vous venez ?** »

« **Je vous suis, Madame…** »

« **Oh, et appelez-moi Regina.** »

« **Si vous m'appelez Mary-Margaret.** »

La plus âgée des deux acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Bizarrement, avec celle qui est censée être sa pire ennemie, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait revivre. Elle prit une grande inspiration discrète pour ne pas alerter la jeune institutrice à côté d'elle. Quand elles furent dans la rue de Milfin Street, elles s'avancèrent vers la grande maison blanche portant le numéro 108. Regina sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte laissant passer son ancienne belle-fille. La jeune femme n'était pas très rassurée mais ne le montrait pas à la Reine, de peur qu'elle ne fasse un truc qui risquait de raccourcir sa vie prématurément.

« **Suivez-moi. Du whisky ?** »

« **Oh… Non, pas d'alcool, s'il vous plaît.** » Refusa Mary-Margaret.

« **De l'eau ?** » Proposa Regina avec douceur, qui voyait bien que son interlocutrice était apeurée.

« **Je veux bien.** »

La maîtresse des lieux se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit l'un des placards pour en sortir deux verres qu'elle remplit d'eau, et revint dans le petit salon, où elle trouva la jeune institutrice qui s'intéressait à la longueur de ses ongles.

« **Voilà.** »

« **Merci, Mada…** » Commença Mary avant de s'interrompre sous le regard noir de Regina « **Regina.** »

La concernée fit un sourire taquin, et but une gorgée, par contre la jeune femme assise en face d'elle, ne touchait absolument pas son verre, se contentant de le regarder avec inquiétude, provoquant un petit rire amusé de la part de Regina.

« **Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné votre verre, demandez cela à Graham, il a bu chacun de mes verres, sans aucune hésitation.** »

« **Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je suis désolée.** » S'excusa la brunette en prenant le verre et en le buvant.

« **Oh, ce n'est pas grave Sn… Mary-Margaret.** » Se rattrapa Regina avant de dire une gaffe.

« **Vous avez failli dire mon surnom, comment le connaissez-vous ?** » Se méfia l'institutrice.

« **Le monde est petit.** »

Elles rirent toutes les deux. Mary-Margaret se sentait en sécurité, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal, elle pouvait être sûre que la Mairesse viendrait à son secours. Pour ce qui est de Regina, elle arrivait enfin à rire avec Snow, elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de la tuer, car quand elle l'avait vue avec Charming, une profonde jalousie s'était emparée d'elle, voulant détruire ce bonheur naissant, car elle voulait que Snow soit avec elle, et non avec ce fils de berger, qui en passant, était pas loin, mais hors d'état de nuire. Et maintenant, elle pouvait séduire Snow à sa guise, car là, c'était Mary-Margaret.

Les heures passèrent très rapidement, les discussions allaient de bon train, puis vint le moment où Mary-Margaret devait rentrer.

« **Oh, Regina, je dois rentrer, l'heure est passée très vite…** »

« **Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? Après tout demain, c'est Samedi, tu n'as pas cours.** »

« **Oh merci, c'est gentil, mais je voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité.** »

« **Non mais ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Reste dormir, j'ai trop de chambres.** »

« **Je n'ai pas de pyjama.** » Tenta la jeune femme, mais elle ne savait pas encore que Regina était très persuasive quand elle le voulait.

« **J'en ai moi, des pyjamas.** »

« **Reginaaaaaaaaaa… Pourquoi tu veux que je reste, tu as peur de faire des cauchemars ?** »

La brunette taquinait Regina, depuis 1heure, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la concernée. Sauf que là, Regina se trouva au pied du mur, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« **Je plaisante, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?** »

« **Parce que tu es mon amie, et je veux dormir avec mon amie ce soir.** » Répondit la brune.

« **Tu as bien conscience que l'on va faire une bataille d'oreiller, plus une bataille de couvertures, puis ensuite discuter à en mourir de fatigue ?** » Résuma l'institutrice, en comptant sur ses doigts.

« **J'en ai bien conscience, Mary. Et je suis bien d'accord. La dernière arrivée en haut est une poule mouillée !** » Défia la mairesse en se levant d'un bond.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un léger détail, Snow était très rapide dans la forêt enchantée, mais Mary-Margaret l'était encore plus. Elle fit tomber la brune sur le canapé d'en face, et courut jusqu'à l'escalier, Regina sur ses talons. Les rires résonnaient sur les murs. Puis la mairesse fit une chose qui sidéra Mary sur place, elle sauta sur son dos, et y resta fermement accrochée.

« **Regina ! Ce n'est pas juste.** »

« Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, toi non plus alors arrivons toutes les deux en même temps en haut. » Répliqua la jeune femme sur son dos, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« **Mais t'es louuuuuuuuuurde.** » Se plaignit l'institutrice.

« **Hey !** »

Elle descendit de son dos, et monta les marches à côté de Snow, boudeuse.

« **Oh mon dieu ! Regina Mills me boude !** »

« **Oh mon dieu ! Mary-Margaret Blanchard va perdre la bataille d'oreiller !** » Imita la brune, en souriant méchamment.

« **Ça c'est qu'on va voir, ma petite !** »

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de la mairesse. Cette dernière fournit un pyjama à la brunette, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain la première, sous le cri indigné de Mary.

**« Je te préviens, si tu sors pendant que je me rhabille, je t'aveugle ! **» Menaça-t-elle.

Regina, derrière la porte, rit doucement, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci était déjà en pyjama, et attendait son retour de pied ferme, un oreiller à la main.

« **Je sors, mais par contre, petite Mary, interdit de me balancer un coussin à la figure !** »

« **Je t'attends !** »

La brune ouvrit prudemment la porte et constata que Snow était assise sur le lit, en pyjama, semblant attendre le moment opportun pour lui balancer un coussin à la tête. Elle s'avança vers le lit, et prit un coussin surveillant les moindres gestes de l'autre femme. Elle ne s'attendit pas à être plaquée sur le lit en question, sur le dos, et des coups de coussins par la figure.

« **MARY ! **»

« **REGINA !** »

La brunette, sur Regina, se dégagea au moment où elle vit un coussin arriver vers elle, se mettant au milieu de la pièce en position d'attaque. Son adversaire fut comme une fusée, elle ne vit pas le coup venir, faisant éclater de rire sa meilleure ennemie.

« **Je t'ai eue !** » Rit Regina.

Mary-Margaret se jeta sur elle, lui balançant un coup énorme, faisant voler les plumes.

« **Tu n'as pas _osé _?** »

« **Si, si !** »

Un hurlement de guerre sortit de la gorge de la mairesse qui mit un coup qui la fit basculer sur le lit, et puis elle la vit se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

« **Ça t'amuse de vouloir gagner ?** »

« **Plus que tout**. »

« **Garde le sourire parce que tu vas perdre !** »

« **Non mais Regina… Arrête de croire que tu vas gagner, _Je_ vais gagner**. » Sourit la jeune femme, la faisant basculer de l'autre côté du lit.

« **Voyez-vous ça ? Vraiment, très chère ?** »

« **Vraiment !** »

La brunette fut éjectée de sa place, pour atterrir de l'autre côté, la mairesse encore à califourchon sur elle.

« **Alors, prouve-le !** » Sourit la brune.

« **Avec plaisir**. »

Regina ne vit pas le coup venir, elle se prit un oreiller par la figure, et bascula pour tomber sur les fesses sur le sol de sa chambre.

« **Sale… Garce !** »

Mary-Margaret s'était relevée, souriante comme à son habitude, et releva son amie.

« **_Perdu._** »

« **Oui, oui, tu as gagné !** » Bougonna la mairesse, en faisant une moue boudeuse.

L'institutrice prit le visage boudeur de Regina entre ses mains, la regardant tendrement.

« **Regina…** » Chuchota-t-elle.

« **Mary…** » Répondit Regina sur le même mode, regardant la jeune femme avec espoir.

Et ce qui devait être interdit, était arrivé. La brunette embrassa tendrement celle qui était sa belle-mère par le passé.

Un halo de lumière sortit d'elles deux.

La Malédiction était brisée.

« **Regina ?** » S'étonna Snow, ayant recouvré la mémoire.

« **Snow…** » Supplia Regina.

« **J'ai cru rêver quand Mary-Margaret était avec toi. Tu sais t'amuser, et tout n'est pas perdu !** »

« **Snow.** »

« **Et on a brisé la malédiction à nous deux ?** »

« **Snow !** »

« **Et David ? Oh mon dieu que va-t-il me dire ?** »

« **SNOW !** »

« **Quoi ?** » Fit la princesse toujours nichée dans les bras de la Méchante Reine.

« **Je n'ai jamais su te le dire, mais je t'aime. Depuis très longtemps. J'ai essayé de te tuer plusieurs fois, juste pour me protéger, parce que je devrais te détester au lieu de t'aimer, je n'ai jamais pu envisager que tu sois avec _Prince Charming_, il me faisait horreur, d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas un prince ! Un foutu fils de berger. Depuis que je t'ai sauvée de ce cheval en folie, depuis que je t'ai empoisonnée, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Snow, je t'aime.** » Répondit Regina, reprenant sa respiration après un long monologue.

La princesse eut les yeux au bord des larmes tellement elle était touchée par la déclaration, Regina l'aimait beaucoup plus que David, même personne ne pouvait l'aimer autant que la brune l'aimait à cet instant précis.

« **Mais pourquoi David a pu me réveiller alors ?** »

« **Parce que tu me détestais, et que tu aimais ce berger. L'Amour Véritable ne fonctionne que dans les deux sens.** »

« **Mais pourquoi j'ai changé d'Amour Véritable ?** »

« **Car tu as accepté tes sentiments à mon égard, ma chérie.** »

Snow sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles douces de Regina, et s'ensuit un baiser brûlant d'amour, les faisant jubiler toutes les deux.

Mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, des coups furent portés à la porte.

« **REGINA ! Où est Snow ?!** » Hurla un homme.

« **Il n'est jamais bien loin celui-là.** » Soupira Regina, agacée.

« **Reste ici je reviens.** »

« **Attends.** »

Elles s'embrassèrent furieusement, avant que Snow ne parte calmer la foule.

David eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit sa femme sur le seuil.

« **Un problème ?** »

Tout le monde était estomaqué, Ruby et David en premier.

« **Sn…Snow ?** »

« **Non c'est la voisine d'à côté. Oui, c'est moi. Que voulez-vous ?** »

« **Mais Snow ! C'est une sorcière ! Une menteuse !** »

« **Si elle, c'est une menteuse, toi tu es quoi ?! Me dire que l'épée d'Excalibur existait dans notre royaume alors que c'était une épée comme les autres ! Regina ne m'a JAMAIS menti ! JAMAIS ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu vas faire demi-tour, et retourner avec Abigail.** »

« **Je suis TON mari, je me dois de te protéger.** »

« **La protéger de quoi ? De toi ? Vaux mieux que je la protège, comprends-tu** ? » Fit Regina, derrière Snow.

« **Tu me fais rire, sale sorcière ! Pourquoi la protéger alors que tu voulais la tuer ?** »

« **Toutes ses attaques étaient dirigées contre toi, David. Pas contre moi. »**

« **Qu…Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi me tuer ?! **»

« **Tu étais un obstacle, _je refusais_ de te voir au bras de ma princesse.** »

« **Vous foutez pas de moi ! C'est un mensonge, Snow, ne l'écoute pas !** »

« **Au revoir, David, les autres, je vous promets, qu'elle ne vous fera aucun mal. **»

« **Très bien, votre majesté.** »

Toute la foule partit, mais David était toujours là les yeux pleins de haine contre le couple naissant.

« **Un _autre_ problème, David ?** » Demanda Regina, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« **Tu penses à notre fille, Snow ?** »

Snow serra les dents et rentra suivie de Regina, qui ferma la porte derrière elle.

« **Votre fille ?** »

« **_MA _fille, lui, ce n'est qu'un con !** » Rectifia Snow.

« **Tu veux que je la cherche ?** »

« **Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?** »

« **Je dirais… 15jours.** »

« **Alors prends Pinocchio avec toi.** »

« **Très bien.** »

La brune monta se changer, et sortit pour aller dans la boutique de Gold qui par chance était là.

« **Gold, j'ai besoin de vous, pour trouver la fille de Snow White et le fils de Marco. S'il vous plaît.** »

« **Emma, et Pinocchio ?** »

« **Oui, c'est ça !** » Fit Regina agacée.

« **Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me le demander.** »

Il lui tendit un papier, où se trouvait l'adresse de l'orphelinat en question. La brune sourit et sortit. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle appuya de bon train sur l'accélérateur, pour sortir de la ville, direction Boston.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle arriva devant l'orphelinat, il faisait nuit, et elle devait sortir les deux enfants de là.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, avant l'aube mais elle se faufila silencieusement à l'intérieur, discrète comme une souris. Elle monta dans les chambres des garçons et chercha le jeune garçon prénommé Pinocchio.

Elle vit un bonnet, et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Pinocchio.

« **Pinocchio.** » Chuchota-t-elle en le secouant doucement. « **Chut chut ! Où est Emma ?** »

« **Dans son lit à l'étage. Mais vous êtes Regina ?** »

« **Chuuuuuuuut ! Je te ramènerais à Marco si tu te tais !** »

« **Ok… **»

Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers, et le jeune garçon montra un lit où se trouvait une fille qui semblait avoir deux semaines.

« **C'est Emma ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Regina s'approcha doucement du lit, et souleva délicatement le bébé endormi qui ne se réveilla même pas. Elle prit aussi sa couverture, avec le nom Emma brodé dessus.

« **Allons-y et pas de bruit, jeune homme.** » Chuchota l'adulte.

Ils sortirent en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu, ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture, et repartirent vers Storybrooke.

« **Dites-moi, Regina ? Pourquoi vous nous enlevez ?** »

« **Déjà, jeune homme, je ne vous enlève pas, je vous ramène à vos parents. Enfin je ramène Emma à sa mère.** »

« **Parce que son père est mort ?** »

« **Non, parce que c'est un idiot.** »

Pinocchio haussa les sourcils et se concentra sur la route.

« **Vous me ramenez chez Geppetto ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Le trajet fut relativement court, et rapide. Ils passèrent la ligne. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, et la magnifique Berline noire était devant chez Marco.

« **Reste derrière moi jeune homme.** » Conseilla Regina, portant Emma dans ses bras, et toquant à la porte.

Un vieil homme bougonna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Geppetto.

« **Avant que vous ne me claquiez la porte au nez, je vais vous rendre quelque chose.** »

« **Ah oui et quoi ?** »

Regina s'écarta laissant apparaître Pinocchio, qui sauta dans les bras de son père.

« **Pinocchio !** »

« **Père !** »

La brune berça Emma, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Et laissa les deux hommes se retrouver. Elle remonta dans sa voiture noire, le bébé gazouillait joyeusement, dans ses bras, et elle conduisit prudemment de peur de cogner sa jolie tête, elle l'aimait déjà tellement.

Les feux étaient verts pour une fois et elle arriva très vite à sa maison. Elle sortit de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître sa petite amie.

« **Tu étais …** »

« **Avec Emma. Et j'ai ramené Pinocchio**. »

« **C'est Emma ?** » Chuchota la brunette.

Regina lui tendit sa fille, en souriant tendrement.

« **C'est Emma.** »

« **Oh, oh… ma chérie !** » s'extasia la mère.

« **Elle est très belle…** » Chuchota la Reine.

Snow acquiesça doucement.

« **Comme sa mère. **»

Regina se mit dans le dos de sa petite amie, mit ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« **Regina, tu me rends beaucoup heureuse, que l'on ne l'a jamais fait.** »

« **Merci de croire encore en moi, Snow.** »

« **Je croirais toujours en toi, Gina.** »

« **Je t'aime toi, et je commence à aimer ta fille.** »

« **Pas ma fille, notre fille.** » Rectifia Snow.

Et cette magnifique journée commença par les rires de Regina et de Snow, sous les gazouillements d'Emma.

* * *

_**Un truc complèèèèèèèèètement insolite o_O Et puis j'imaginais pas Regina en train de la b***** sans sentiments... Et je suis une grande romantique :D Donc bon.**_

_**Bonne nuit à tous :p**_

_**EvilQueen15.**_


End file.
